


New Tricks

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-06
Updated: 2007-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack's an old dog, but he better learn some new tricks or his behavior will cost him dearly. Sequel to Fevered.





	New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This sequel to "Fevered" was sparked by the craziness of the random word generator that comes up with whacky phrases for the sender names and subject lines on spam email. One phrase struck me as perfect for The Boys. Never thought spam mail would be good for anything. :) Many thanks to my betas AnnO, Barb and Mare  


* * *

“Honey, I’m home!” 

Jack shut the door behind him, listening for a response but the house was quiet. Daniel was probably working in the den, but he should have heard Jack’s hail. After tossing his car keys on the dining table, Jack went looking for him. The two had planned to spend their weekend at Jack’s house, just hanging out. Jack had chores to do and Daniel had a report to finish. Granted, it was something they’d always done, but now that they were a couple, any time spent under the same roof was special even if they were in different rooms. When the Colonel got called into the mountain Saturday morning, Daniel stayed at the house, continuing to work on the translations he had brought over. 

Jack sauntered into the den. Daniel was sitting on the floor, his back against the couch, using the coffee table as a desk. Papers and books were scattered on every surface around him as he typed away at his laptop. He’d changed out of the baggy sweatpants he’d been wearing when Jack left, but he still looked comfortable in jeans, brown leather shoes, and a navy pullover shirt with the long sleeves pushed halfway up his forearms. He didn’t look up when Jack entered the room. Jack paused a moment to enjoy the view. Funny how just the sight of Daniel could get his heart beating faster. 

“Honey?” Jack leaned over a bit, waving a hand to get Daniel’s attention. “I’m home.” 

Daniel’s lips flattened as he flicked an irritated glance at Jack. The typing never let up. 

Well. Seemed like someone was in a mood. Trying to joke Daniel out of it, Jack said “You’re beautiful when you’re pissy.” 

“That’s. It.” Daniel stabbed at the keys, saving his work. “I’m out of here.” He shut his laptop harder than necessary, then levered himself out from under the coffee table and began gathering his things. He stuffed the papers into an untidy pile, slammed the books shut and tossed them into a stack next to the papers. 

Daniel wasn’t just pissy – he was pissed. What could have happened in the two hours that Jack had been gone to get Daniel in a mood like this? Maybe some gentle questioning would get Daniel to open up. 

“What the hell’s the matter with you?” demanded Jack. Okay, that wasn’t quite how he meant to say it, but still – valid question. 

“What’s the matter with ME?” Daniel paused in the middle of unplugging his laptop and stared as though Jack had said something profoundly stupid. “What’s the matter with YOU?” He balled up the power cord and jammed it into one pocket of the computer case. 

“What? Don’t throw this back on me.” Jack had that sliding-down-a-hill-out-of-control feeling in his stomach that often meant that that whatever was going on probably was his fault. 

Daniel stood with one hand on his hip and gestured the length of his body with the other hand. “In case it’s escaped your attention, I am a man.” 

“Hard NOT to notice, the way you came all over me last night,” interjected Jack, but Daniel continued as though he hadn’t spoken. 

“MEN are not beautiful. MEN are handsome or good looking or attractive but they are NOT beautiful.” He stuffed his laptop forcefully into the case, shoved the stack of papers on top of it, then slung the case over his shoulder. 

“Hey, I can call you beautiful if I want to,” defended Jack. “Eye of the beholder and all that.” What the hell had gotten into Daniel? Where was this coming from? 

“Dammit, Jack, don’t feminize me,” snapped Daniel.

“What?” Jack was startled by the accusation. “I do not-“

“Yes,” interrupted Daniel, “you do. Ever since we got together, you’ve been saying things like that.” He grabbed up the stack of books and headed for the doorway, forcing Jack to step aside or get run over. 

“I don’t-“ 

Daniel stalked down the hall toward the front door, radiating outrage with every forceful step. Jack trailed behind him. He had the feeling that trying to stop Daniel would be rather like trying to stop an oncoming train. 

Without turning around, Daniel continued. “What did you say this morning, when I went into the kitchen to start the coffee maker?” Daniel slammed the books onto the dining table next to Jack’s keys. Using slightly more care, he set the laptop case down next to them, then headed back down the hallway toward the bedroom. “You looked at my feet and said, ‘Well, you’re barefoot and you’re in the kitchen. I guess two out of three isn’t bad.’ Remember that?” 

Oh. That’s right. He did say that. He hadn’t meant anything by it, though. “Daniel, I was just making a joke.”

Daniel went straight to the dresser in the bedroom. “Too bad it wasn’t funny. It’s sexist and demeaning whether applied to a woman or to me.” He grabbed his wallet off of the dresser, stuffed it into his back pocket and snatched up his keys. 

Uh-oh. Daniel was serious about leaving. Jack didn’t want Daniel to go, but he also didn’t want to apologize for anything he didn’t really do. “Okay, it wasn’t funny,” he conceded, “but I can’t believe you’re this mad over a comment I made hours ago.”

Daniel headed back down the hall. Jack managed to slip around him, blocking the entry to the dining room so that Daniel couldn’t get to his books and computer. 

Daniel came to a halt. Crossing his arms, he glowered at Jack. “When you came back today, what did you say not once, but twice?” Daniel paused a second to give him time to think. “You said ‘Honey, I’m home’ - the classic 1950’s sitcom greeting from the virile bread-winning husband to his submissive stay-at-home wife.”

Damn. It didn’t sound nearly as harmless when Daniel put it like that. “Okay, two - TWO comments today and you’re stomping around like Godzilla touring Japan.” 

“It’s not just today. When we left the grocery store Wednesday night, you opened the passenger door of the truck for me.”

Oops. He squirmed under that hard stare. “Habit, Daniel. It’s my way of showing I care about the person I’m with.”

“When I told you I was perfectly capable of getting into a vehicle all by myself you made another sexist remark.” 

Finally! Something he could defend himself against. “I did no such thing,” he said indignantly. 

“You called me your little petunia, Jack!” Daniel’s tone was scathing. 

Crap. That was very bad and he didn’t even remember saying it. It seemed that he did owe his lover an apology after all. “I’m sorry, Daniel. I didn’t realize I’ve been doing that. I guess I’ve been speaking without thinking. I swear to you, I didn’t mean anything by it. You know how my tongue gets away from me at times.”

“Well…” Daniel appeared to waver.

Casting a critical eye over him, Jack could tell that speaking his mind had dissipated Daniel’s anger. The tension was gone from his shoulders, the frown was off his face, and the amazing autonomous eyebrows were no longer locked together over his nose in a scowl. Hopefully, this meant that Daniel would stay at Jack’s for the weekend as they had planned. 

Deciding to lighten the mood, Jack leered at him. “Want to get to know me and my tongue a whole lot better?”

Daniel looked appalled. “Don’t tell me you kept getting results with lines like that?”

Okay, not the reaction Jack was hoping for, but it did get Daniel away from the previous subject, so he went with the flow. “Are you trying to say I couldn’t get a second date?” 

“No,” corrected Daniel, “I’m saying it’s amazing you ever got a first date. That’s the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard.” 

“I’d be hurt except I know you don’t get out much.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Means you can’t have heard that many pick up lines to begin with, so to say it’s the worst you’ve ever heard doesn’t mean much. So it’s the worst out of, what, four?” Jack shrugged. “Statistically speaking, I’d be more concerned if your sample group were larger.” 

“Four.” Daniel glared at him. “Four. If I’m so unappealing that no one would try to pick me up, then how come you’re interested?”

Dammit, even when he was trying to watch what he was saying, the words still came out wrong. He hurried to explain. “Oh, it’s not a question of you being unattractive. Just the opposite in fact.” 

“The opposite,” Daniel repeated blankly. 

“Yeah,” nodded Jack. “Daniel you’re a damn good looking man and smart as hell.” He gestured at his partner. “You’re handsome, well built, got those long, long legs, those slender hips, and those lush kissable lips. You could have your pick of anyone, man or woman. Most people are going to take one look at you and figure they don’t have a chance with someone so perfect, so they don’t even try.” 

“You really mean that, don’t you?” Daniel smiled shyly. 

“Yes, I do.” Jack reached out to cup Daniel’s face with one hand, softly stroking his thumb over the cheekbone just below the glasses. 

Pleased yet embarrassed by the praise, Daniel blushed slightly. A few seconds later, he frowned. “Wait a minute, if I’m so,” his fingers curled into air quotes, “perfect, then how come I didn’t scare YOU away?” 

“Are you kidding?” Jack dropped his hand to Daniel’s shoulder. “I’ve heard you snore, burp and fart AND I’ve seen you in the middle of a full blown hissy fit. I know you’re not perfect despite those beautiful eyes.” Daniel frowned at yet another use of the B-word so Jack hastened to add, “Beautiful in a manly way.” 

Daniel seemed mollified so Jack waggled his eyebrows. “Whatta you say, we go to the bedroom and indulge in a little consensual manliness?” 

“God, Jack! You’re such a pig.” Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Oh, now who’s indulging in stereotypes?” 

“Well at least I got your gender right.” 

Hmmm..Snippy Daniel was making an appearance. Better head him off and get Agreeable Daniel back again. Jack grabbed Daniel’s hand, peppering kisses up his arms with little smacking sounds. 

“What are you doing?” Daniel sounded puzzled but not unreceptive. 

Jack stopped the kisses, clasping Daniel’s hand to his chest. His free hand snaked up to cup the back of Daniel’s head. In a mangled attempt at a French accent he murmured in a deep voice, “Come wiz me to zee Cazbah, my handsome hunk of mmmmman-flesh.” 

Daniel pretended to look offended, but Jack could tell he was trying not to smile. “You really need to work on your Charles Boyer impression.” 

“No, but apparently I need to work on my PePe LePew.” 

Daniel grinned, “Very fitting. He’s a little stinker, too.” 

Jack raised one eyebrow. “Stinker, am I? Them’s fightin’ words, Doctor Jackson.” 

Jack’s free hand moved to the ticklish spot just under Daniel’s armpit. Daniel laughed and tried to pull away, but Jack tightened his grip on Daniel’s hand. Laughing and tussling, they stumbled down the hallway toward the bedroom. Halfway there, they lost their footing and collapsed in a wriggling heap on the carpet. Jack pinned Daniel on his back, whipped Daniel’s shirt up, stuck his mouth on the bare stomach and blew big noisy raspberries. 

Breathless with laughter, Daniel could barely speak. “Stop! Jack! Hahaha!” 

Daniel gave up trying to talk and let the laughter take over. Daniel guffawed. Honest to God, he guffawed. Jack loved it – it was the best sound he ever heard and he couldn’t hear it enough. It ranked right up there with that breathy little moan Daniel always made right before he came. Laughing himself, Jack pulled back, leaning on one elbow, so that he could see the brilliant ear to ear smile on his lover’s face. Daniel might smile or laugh quietly, but it was rare to hear him laugh out loud and in Jack’s opinion, Daniel needed more laughter. Of all the things they did together, this one meant the most to Jack. The ability to make the reserved man dissolve into loud belly-laughs made Jack feel ten feet tall and special as hell. No one else could do that for Daniel. Just Jack. 

The laughter subsided, but Daniel was still chuckling when Jack leaned forward, gently kissing his sweet mouth. They lay sprawled on the floor of the hallway, legs entwined, trading lazy kisses. Propped up on his right elbow Jack wrapped his left arm around Daniel. He could feel Daniel’s arms come around him, one hand sliding down to cup Jack’s ass. Daniel parted his lips, his tongue slipping into Jack’s mouth. They were breathless again, but this time it was desire that had them gasping. 

Pulling their hips together, Daniel rolled toward Jack, kissing him harder. The feel of Daniel’s fingers digging into his ass cheek, Daniel’s tongue rubbing possessively against his, Daniel’s warm skin under his hand, all spiked Jack’s desire. Daniel’s hardening cock pressed against his as they surged together, setting up a slow rhythm of ebb and flow. As they moved together Jack thought, what better way to both apologize and to show how much he appreciated his lover than by expanding their repertoire?

This was the first same-gender relationship for each man so they had been taking the physical aspect slowly. They thoroughly enjoyed themselves, despite having a very limited range of activities at this point. In fact, after they finally opened up about their feelings for each other, they didn’t have their first kiss for a couple of weeks afterward. It was a few days after that before they graduated to open mouthed kissing. Then they had plateaued at heavy petting before moving on to touching under their clothing and finally being naked together. 

Jack had spent one morning sitting in his office trying to figure out what base they were on, but the usual progression didn’t work since neither of them had a bosom. He hadn’t moved this slowly since high school, but then again he’d never had a boyfriend before. Besides, Daniel didn’t seem to be in any rush to get to home plate, either. By the time he gave up trying to figure it out, he was late for a briefing. As he hurried in, five minutes late, Hammond pointedly asked what kept him and Jack couldn’t help saying, “Baseball, sir.” It took everything he had not to grin at the confused look the General threw him. 

Time to move forward one base. 

Jack pulled away from Daniel’s mouth as he reached between them and unbuttoned Daniel’s jeans. Shifting to a kneeling position, he unzipped the fly. Lying on his back again, Daniel obediently lifted his hips at Jack’s command, and Jack shifted the jeans and charcoal grey briefs down to his ankles. Daniel’s uncut dick no longer looked strange to him and Jack felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of that cock in its reddish-brown nest. When it was hard like this, the red tip of it poked out of the foreskin. He still felt awed that he –him, Jack O’Neill of all people - could make Daniel excited like this. Sometimes he thought that it was the only bit of good luck he ever had. 

“Oh, God, Jack,” begged Daniel, “touch it. Please. Touch it.” He had raised himself up on his elbows and was watching Jack, a look of raw need on his face. 

Jack was going to touch it all right. And this time, he’d do even more than that. He adjusted Daniel’s legs so that they were bent, knees up, feet flat on the floor. Jack settled between those long legs, stretching out full length on the carpet with his weight on his elbows. The lump of clothing keeping Daniel’s ankles together jutted into his stomach. He should probably have taken Daniel’s shoes off and removed the jeans altogether, but he was so eager to do this that even a couple of minutes delay seemed like too much. 

Wetting the palm heavily with saliva first, he wrapped his hand around the base of Daniel’s cock. Daniel gasped at the touch and Jack flicked his glance up to see his lover’s eyes close and his mouth drop open in a barely voiced moan. Turning his attention back to what he held in his hand, Jack adjusted his grip, and began pumping the shaft in a leisurely rhythm. He’d never seen a cock this close before. He was already familiar with the pebbled feel of the skin against his fingertips now that they had gotten that far in their sexual activities. The skin looked even bumpier this close up, which made the velvety softness of it even more surprising to him. 

He moved his other hand under Daniel’s thigh then back up to splay across the hip bone to keep him from moving too much. Jack leaned forward, inhaling the musty aroma of Daniel’s arousal and felt his own desire flare in response. There was pre-cum welling up in the slit. Jack leaned nearer still, then cautiously swiped his tongue across the head, licking it clean. 

“Jack? What’re you-“

Another swipe with the tongue, only this time Jack lingered. The head felt smooth and hot and soft as silk against his lips. The pre-cum tasted bitter, but not too bad. Jack tightened his grip on the shaft, stroking faster. He opened his mouth a little wider, swirling his tongue down around the glans, under the foreskin. Daniel’s hips jerked up and Jack clamped down with the hand curled over the hip bone.

“Oh! God! Please - Jack–“ 

Daniel was gasping and moaning, incoherent with pleasure. Jack could feel his lover’s thighs shaking where they gripped his shoulders. He opened his mouth wider still, surprised that he had to almost unhinge his jaw to accommodate his partner’s girth. He covered his teeth with his lips and took as much of Daniel into his mouth as he could. Jack had thought this would be something he’d do for his partner’s benefit, but Daniel wasn’t the only one moaning. His own cock was so hard it hurt and Jack realized he was grinding his groin into the floor in response to his own need. God, he never thought he’d be so turned on by this.

He redoubled his efforts, whipping his hand as fast as he could, bobbing his head and sucking for all he was worth. Daniel’s cries got louder and louder, his hips spasming as he tried to fight the urge to thrust hard. There was one last wordless shout then suddenly Jack’s mouth was full of cum as the dick in his hand pulsed again and again. Jack tried to swallow the bitter liquid, but gagged instead and most of the fluid slid down onto his hand and Daniel’s groin. He thrust his own hips against the floor and for the first time since he was a schoolboy, Jack came in his pants. 

Daniel’s hips stopped moving and his legs went slack, one flopping down on the floor and the other leaning on the wall of the hallway. Jack slid his mouth off of Daniel’s dick and brought his hand to a standstill so that all he was doing was gently cradling the softening member in his hand. Daniel had the fingers of one hand clenched in the carpet, the other hand braced flat against the wall. Both men were panting as though they’d just finished running the obstacle course at the training grounds. In full gear. With backpacks. 

Clumsily, Jack crawled up to lie next to Daniel, vaguely wondering why something that felt so good could make you feel so drained immediately afterward. Jack lay on his side, half draped over Daniel who was still on his back. Slinging one leg over Daniel’s, he tucked his head under Daniel’s chin and rested one arm across his torso. The smooth cotton jersey of Daniel’s pullover felt good against his cheek. Daniel held Jack in a loose embrace, one arm around Jack’s back and the other crossing just under Jack’s arm across his chest, the hand gently petting Jack’s arm. Jack smiled at how they must look as they cuddled in the hallway with him fully clothed and Daniel with his shirt and shoes on but his pants down around his ankles. 

Jack moved his jaw carefully. The muscles ached a bit from being stretched and there was a sore spot inside his lip where his teeth had rubbed. The bitter taste of semen wasn’t too bad when there was just a little bit, but when there was a whole lot of it, well... He was embarrassed about gagging and made a note to be more aware of that next time. Then there was the whole hand-mouth co-ordination thing, which he definitely needed to work on. Giving head was a lot more complicated than he ever knew. Sara always made it look so easy. Daniel seemed to enjoy it, but Jack didn’t want to just assume and he’d rather know now if there was something else he needed to improve on. 

“Was that…okay?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Are you kidding? That was great,” reassured Daniel with a smile. “I didn’t say anything sooner because I figured the screaming would tip you off.” 

“Thanks.” He was relieved to hear the sincerity in Daniel’s voice. “That was my first ever blow job.” Now there’s something he never thought he’d ever say. 

“I’m honoured.” Daniel gave Jack a peck on the temple and a quick hug.

As much as Jack wanted to go take a nap – He wrinkled his nose at the uncomfortable feeling of the rapidly cooling, wet boxers against his crotch – make that take a shower and then take a nap, there was something he had to do first. He was glad that he didn’t have to look at Daniel’s face for this, because that would make it more difficult. 

“Um, I’m not, um, not very good at this talking thing, Daniel but it’s important to me that you understand. All I ask is that you listen until I’m done before you say anything, okay?”

Daniel tightened his embrace. “Sure, Jack. What is it? You can tell me anything.” 

Jack took a breath to speak then let it out. After a couple of false starts, he finally said, “Thank you for letting me know how I was treating you. I want to assure you that it wasn’t intentional and I’m very sorry I upset you. I’m an old dog, Daniel, with old tricks. When we got together, I guess I automatically fell back into established behavior patterns that I had learned years ago for being part of a couple. But those behaviors don’t truly apply anymore since all of my previous relationships have been with women. 

“I promise you that this old dog CAN learn new tricks. I promise you that I won’t - what did you call it? Feminize? - I won’t feminize you, because honestly, that’s not how I see you. I know you’re a man and trust me, ‘submissive’ is about the last thing I’d ever call you. In fact, if I could look up the antonym for ‘Daniel’ somewhere, that’s probably the word I’d find. I love that you’re as big and as strong as I am. I like watching your muscles ripple under your skin. I like feeling your strong arms around me, the weight of you on me. If we disagree, you give as good as you get. I love that you don’t hesitate to go toe to toe with me over something you feel strongly about.

“What I can’t promise is that I’ll never call you beautiful.” Jack felt Daniel stir beneath him. “And before you get indignant about it, let me tell you why. When I say you’re beautiful it has nothing to do with your gender and everything to do with how you make me feel. 

“You’re beautiful in the same way that a fine work of art is beautiful. It’s like,” Jack struggled for the best way to describe it. “It’s like when I’m listening to opera. The music fills me with such feeling that I can’t even describe it. All I can say is ‘beautiful’.” He raised his head off of Daniel’s chest, hoping Daniel could see the truth in his eyes. “It’s the same way when I look at you. You stir my soul and fill my heart with such love and tenderness and desire and…and need that it absolutely overwhelms me and I all I can say is – beautiful.” 

Jack’s voice broke on the last word. Eyes locked with Daniel’s, he traced the beloved face lightly with his fingertips, trying to convey with his touch everything he felt but couldn’t express in words. He saw it reflected back to him on Daniel’s face. 

Daniel started to say something, stopped, and swept Jack into a big bear hug instead. Jack’s face was smushed against Daniel’s chest but he didn’t care. Daniel was dropping kisses all over his head murmuring “love you, love you” between each one. Jack hugged him back as hard as he could. 

Whatta ya know. Maybe he was better at this talking thing than he thought. 

FINIS


End file.
